


The Worst Tradition

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [3]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mentions of Scab Picking, Slash, Yaoi, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Why did people still insist on these things?





	The Worst Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again with another prompt! I’m hoping to get caught up pretty soon. This is day three, and I’m pretty proud to have gotten this far so fast. Prompt is at the end! Hope you enjoy!

“What part of Christmas dictates that we _have_ to have one of these?” Toto groaned softly, poking at the hard brick that tried to pass itself off as a cake.

“I don’t know, it just… It’s a thing my family used to do. It’s kind of a thing I guess I can’t stop.” Senji responded with a shrug, “We never even eat the thing. Just let it sit and eventually we’ll just toss it. Still, it’s a good thing, I guess? A little bit of tradition never killed anyone, Mockingbird.”

“Maybe not, but it’s so lame. It tastes like shit and you could break a window with it.” The teal haired male sighed softly, sitting up a little bit more to lean over the table and press his chin to his hands.

“It might be lame, but at least we don’t have to eat it. It just sits there and we can ignore it.”

“But I _can’t_ ignore it. It’s just… Sitting there. It wants to be eaten but it’s disgusting.” Bemoaning the bullshit that had befallen them, he huffed and sunk down to press his forehead to the glass tabletop. At least it was cold in this hot ass house.

“We could go watch some TV? Maybe cuddle up by the fire and I could read you a book or something?” Senji offered with a playful smile, winking at his younger lover.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a movie or something? Netflix or whatever.” Shrugging as he lifted himself from the dining room table, he licked his lips and took Senji’s hand. “We could do another awful tradition and watch some lame stop-motion animated movie.”

“We can watch whatever you want, baby boy.” Senji replied, leading him to the couch and kissing him lovingly before flopping down. Pulling his slighter body down, he turned on the TV, relishing in feeling the other snuggling up to him. 

“I kind of feel like binging the Christmas episodes of Tales From The Crypt.” 

“You got it, babe.” Senji set up the show, holding Toto close.

“So… What are we going to do about the cake?”

“...Leave it be.” He replied, shrugging, “Pretend it’s not there, like a spider or something.” 

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Like you can’t leave scabs alone?” Senji chuckled, “Just let it rest, Mockingbird. We’ll do something about it in the morning.”

“Like what? Put it out of its misery?” 

“Yeah, sure. Now, watch your show.”


End file.
